<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yearbook by dalliancetreads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674666">Yearbook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalliancetreads/pseuds/dalliancetreads'>dalliancetreads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stellar Firma (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Bathin......strong, Ta Moko, Trans Male Character, māori character drawn by a māori artist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalliancetreads/pseuds/dalliancetreads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trexel's school yearbook has a signed portrait of Bathin and a personalised message. T̶o̶o̶ ̶b̶a̶d̶ ̶T̶r̶e̶x̶e̶l̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶d̶.̶ </p><p>For the Stellar Fanma gift exchange</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stellar Fanma - Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yearbook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My request was for Bathin smiling at the camera, which I was more than happy to draw. I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>